Need You Now (Zoe&Frankie)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: Zoe had went and got the help she needed by staying at the Priory Hospital But four months later can Zoe fix her relationship with Frankie and overcome her depression?
1. Chapter 1

Zoe had been staying at the Priory Hospital for the last four months because her depression had gotten real bad to the point where she might lash out on Frankie, so she decided to get help. It late one Thursday when Zoe was in her room packing her finial bag as it was the day that she was going home- Back to Frankie. As she was packing her things she picked up a folded up piece of A4 paper and shoved it into her leather jacket pocket as she did her Psychotherapist had started talking her about the things she needed to remember in order to keep calm.

Zoe took one last finial look around her room making sure she had everything that she brought with her before lifting her bags and put them over her shoulder leaving the room as she made her way down to the reception to hand in her keys, She was followed by her psychotherapist

"If your worried or need anything just gave me a call" Dave spoke softly

"I'll think about it as I got Frankie for that" she replied to his comment as she signed the papers that she needed to sign and handed over the keys before looking at Dave "Lets hope this is the last time ill be here"

"Doesn't matter how many times you check in , your always welcome"

"I'll keep that in mind" she replied again before saying her goodbyes and headed to the door, she was going to walk it back to Frankie's so it gave her time to think about what she was going to say when she saw her partner for the first time in the last four months.

It had taken Zoe about an hour to walk back to the house, she reached the gate and sighed as she began to have a small flash-back to that night she left. Zoe took a few deep breaths calming herself before walking in and up the door where she unlocked it walking in unaware if Frankie was home or not.

The blonde took her bags straight upstairs and placed them on her side of the bed before coming back downstairs seeing her partner in the kitchen , she entered the kitchen and stood in the door way for Frankie to notice her.

Frankie had her back to Zoe as she was putting the washing up away when she turned seeing Zoe and jumped a little in shock as she didn't know if Zoe would ever come back home to her, Zoe gave her a little smile going over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it while she looked around the room as Zoe was finding a little difficult to settle back in.

Frankie sighed seeing Zoe leaned against the counter and decided to make them both a coffee so she turned the kettle on , she took two mugs from the cupboard and placed them by the kettle , Zoe knew that Frankie was disappointed with her as She had left her alone for the 4 months after begging her not to go but Zoe ignored her knowing she needed to go because she knew that one day she would hurt Frankie.

Zoe was watching her more closely "I came home because I'm better now.." she spoke still leaning against the counter

Frankie looked over at her giving her a small nod just before picking up Zoe's cup to give it to her "but are you really sure?" She asked raising her eyebrow a little handing Zoe the cup.

Zoe took the cup while still watching Frankie as she as thinking about her answer, while taking a sip of the coffee, now that she had thought of an reasonable answer she spoke

"I'm getting there but I'm so much better than I was when you saw me four months ago..." after she she spoke she took more sips of her coffee looking around the room knowing that Frankie was annoyed with her

Frankie looked at her and sighed , she had disappointment in her eyes , Zoe had put the cup down on the side "I know what I didn't wasn't fair but I'm sorry.." she said softly before getting cut off by Frankie

"No what isn't far that I was practically on my knees , crying my eyes out ,begging you to stay but you didn't want to listen you just left! You didn't care about my feelings did you?"

Zoe watched her again and let out a little sigh while taking in what her partner was saying "you know I had to franks.."

"No you didn't have to go, you was fine! You said so yourself!" Frankie said as she sat down at the dining table "why did you do it? Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't mean to Franks..." Zoe spoke softly as she moved along the edge of the counter to be a little closer to Frankie "I really didn't mean to I honestly thought I was fine"

Frankie sighed and sat down on the chair while listening to her "so what happens the next time? Are you just gonna get up and leave again?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"No.. There isn't going to be a next time..."

"You don't know that, Nobody knows that..." Frankie spoke

"Look there isn't going to be a next time okay?" Zoe replied raising her voice a little, she put her empty cup into the sink "I'm going to bed" she spoke again just before leaving the room and headed up to the spare room where she was going to spend the night or a few nights.

Zoe got a few of her things and changed into her PJs before getting into the bed and got comfortable while staring at the ceiling before falling asleep shortly after.

Frankie did a quick tidy up knowing that Zoe hated seeing any sort of mess, she washed down the sides while thinking about Zoe and how she could help her the next time. Once Frankie was finished she went upstairs and noticed that her partner wasn't In the main bedroom so she checked the spare room seeing Zoe's clothes on the floor , she bent down and picked them up , she put the leather jacket onto a hanger and hung it up on the wardrobe and placed Zoe's jeans and shirt on the dresser.

Frankie looked over seeing Zoe asleep and smiled softly while going over to her, she gently stroked her head and whispered "I love you" before kissing her head, she quietly left the room turning the light off and closed the door a little.

Frankie got changed into her PJs and moved Zoe's bags off the bed In case Zoe would want to come into the room in the middle of the night, she turned off her lights and got in bed getting comfortable before falling asleep knowing that Zoe was back home with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie got changed into her PJs and moved Zoe's bags off the bed Incase Zoe would want to come into the room in the middle of the night, she turned off her lights and got in bed getting comfortable before falling asleep knowing that Zoe was back home with her.

Zoe was sound asleep when Frankie left the room she had slept a good two hours before she started to toss and turn as she began to have a nightmare, she was trying to sleep through it but was finding it hard as she had started to sweat, she had started to toss and turn which was making the nightmare worse, so about ten minutes later Zoe woke up in a sweat with tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked around the room thinking she was still in her room at the Priory Hospital.

Zoe decided to get up and go down stairs for a drink to help her calm herself. She slowly and quietly made her way down stairs as she didn't want to wake Frankie up just get. Once she got to the kitchen she had another look around the room giving out a small sigh as she reached for a glass and let the tap run cold before filling the glass up.

She started to take small sips of the water that was helping her calm down , she started to look for her jacket, as it had a piece of paper with her feelings on and another had a drawing on, of what made her happy which she was made to do as a group activity.

After slowly sipping her glass of water she put the glass into the sink and quietly climbed the stairs , once she got to the top of the stairs she walked into the shared bedroom seeing Frankie fast asleep she decided to tuck her in a little, she gently stroked her head and kissed her head before whispering "I'm sorry".

Frankie felt and let out a little groan as she moved to her comfortable and also gave out a little smile as she felt Zoe kiss her head.

"Shhh, go back to sleep" she whispered more gently and looked over at the wardrobe seeing her leather jacket was hung up she quickly walked over and put her hand in her pockets trying to find the piece of paper, what Zoe didn't know what she had dropped it on Frankie's side of the bed while she placed her bags down. And that Frankie had picked it up putting it on her bedside table after looking at it.

Zoe gave a soft sigh thinking about what she was going to do next, she looked over at Frankie releasing in that moment she loved Frankie more than she was telling herself. With Zoe finding it hard to sleep she didn't know what to do so she walked over to the bed and got into her side of the bed and got comfortable before watching Frankie sleep peacefully.

Frankie rolled over in her sleep as she did Zoe put her arms around her so that Frankie was cuddling into her , Frankie felt and woke a little looking up at Zoe

"Zoe? What are you doing up?" She said softly not noticing that Zoe had been crying from her nightmare

Zoe gave Frankie a little smile "I...i couldn't sleep so I thought I'll come in here and let you cuddle up to me…"

Frankie looked at her raising her eyebrow slightly "are you sure?" she asked knowing that Zoe was lying to her, as Frankie always knew when Zoe would hide how she really felt.

"Yes im sure" Zoe snapped a little while looking at her partner "I'm sorry i shouldnt of snapped at you like that"

"I was just asking.. Frankie paused before speaking again "it's okay.." she spoke before breaking the hug turning her back on Zoe.

The blonde sighed watching her before also turning her back on Frankie, they both stared at the wall in silence for a good 10 mins to 20 mins before the blonde broke the silence

"You don't love me anymore do you?" The blonde asked sitting up

Frankie who was still staring at the wall rolled her eyes and stayed quite to avoid the question

"Okay, you've met someone else haven't you?"

"We'll talk in the morning…"

"Why can't we talk now…?"

"Because there's nothing to talk about"

"So you have been seeing someone?"

"What no! Now your being stupid"

The blonde scoffed before speaking "oh I'm being stupid? I only asked a bloody question!"

Frankie rolled over looking at her "no, Your the one who snapped at me when I only asked if your okay.."

"I said I was sorry"

"But you carried it on… asking stupid questions… there isn't anyone else Zoe."

Hearing Frankie tell her that there was nobody else , the blonde looked down "I'm sorry I just thought…."

Frankie looked at her "you thought wrong babe, all I want is you"

The blonde looked at her "I'm sorry I didn't mean for the arguments… I just wanted you to hold me…"

"You know I would…" Frankie spoke softly before studying her partners face seeing that Zoe had been crying "you've been crying?" She asked more softly.

Zoe sighed knowing she needed to tell her the truth and just nodded "I had a nightmare again… I thought if I could get into bed and cuddle you it would stop.."

"Oh Zo, Why didn't you tell me this the first time I asked if you was okay"

"I guess I just didn't want to worry you"

Her partner nodded listening "when did these nightmares start?"

"About four months ago then I left you…"

"What's the nightmares about babe?"

"Their…" the blonde paused trying to find the right words "their about us , how you moved on from me since I went and got the help I needed and how everyone wants me dead..."

"Hey baby your safe, nobody is gonna replace you, I can assure you that nobody wants you dead"

The blonde nodded again looking down as she started to get tears again

"Hey don't cry baby, I promise your safe" Frankie softly spoke as she pulled the blonde into a hug holding her close , wiping her tears away. "I found this on the floor, it must of fallen out your jacket babe" she said softly as she used her free arm to open the draw taking out the piece of paper Zoe had been looking for. And unfolded it so the both of them could look at Zoe's hand-drawn picture.

The blonde nodded "yeah I was looking for it… it's for you really" she replied nervously

Frankie smiled softly just before kissing her head softly "want to talk me through it?"

The blonde gave her a little nod "I Urm.. I had to draw or write what makes me happy.. so I chose you… the picture is us …. I know it's rubbish but your my happy place…" she replied with a little yawn as she was tired.

"Hey, I love it baby, and you know where it's going go?"

The blonde looked up at her "no?"

"I'm gonna put it on the fridge so we both can look at it" she smiled stroking her partners hair seeing that she was tired "why don't we get some sleep yeah?"

"Can I stay in here with you?" The blonde asked as she hated sleeping on her own

"Hey of course you can, it's your bedroom to"

The blonde nodded getting comfortable and placed her head on her partners chest feeling safe "I really missed you"

"Hey I know you did, We'll talk more about this tomorrow baby you need your sleep" Frankie replied still stroking her hair knowing it would send Zoe off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Within moments of Frankie stroking Zoe's hair she had fallen asleep, Frankie smiled to herself and kissed her head before cuddling into her and also falling asleep. Zoe felt her head being kissed and felt Frankie cuddle more into her, the blonde smiled in her sleep.

It was a good couple of hours later, Zoe started to toss and turn making her wake in a little sweat, she looked around the room before looking over at Frankie who was sound asleep.

"It's just a dream… it's just a stupid dream I'm safe.." she whispered to herself while trying to calm herself down without disturbing Frankie. She looked over seeing her partner sound asleep so she slowly and carefully got up from the bed making her way downstairs.

Once Zoe was downstairs she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the sink staring out into the back garden for about 10 to 15 minutes beige reaching for a glass from the draining board and filled it with the cold tap water before slowly sipping it. Zoe looked around the room looking for her jacket before realising that she had taken it off up stairs in the main bedroom as she didn't want to disturb Frankie so she found one of Frankie's jumpers , she put it on over her pajamas and and also found a piece of paper and pen which she scribbled "don't panic, gone out for some air x" before the blonde headed out the back door.

The blonde walked out of the back door and down the alleyway until she got to the main road and stopped at the corner before looking both ways and crossed over, she was heading to her favourite spot which was the bench on top of the Downs that overlooked the Clifton suspension Bridge. Once she got there she smiled while walking up to to the bench and sat down watching the all the cars and vans drive up and down the bridge. Zoe didn't know why she liked that spot so much but she found it relaxing Because she could be alone with her thoughts.

As Frankie was still would a sleep which meant she didn't know that her partner no longer cuddled up to her or even in the house. Frankie moved a little before deciding to roll over onto Zoe's side of the bed, hoping to be cuddled into Zoe but that's when she realised that she was the only one in the empty bed. Frankie slowly woke and sat up and looked around the bedroom before noticing Zoe's black leather jacket, that reassured her that Zoe hadn't disappeared on her, she smiled softly to herself.

The brunette got up and made her way downstairs looking for Zoe , she started to have small doubts that she had walked out on her and that she gave Frankie her favourite jacket to have something to remember her by, Frankie shook her head "no, she isn't like that I've only just got her back" she spoke to herself and walked into to the kitchen after checking the front room. She walked over to the kitchen counter seeing the empty glass and then noticed a little note that she picked up reading, she smiled again as the brunette knew where she could found the blonde - she knew all of Zoe's hideouts which made it 100% easier to find her.

The brunette smiled as she went to get her car keys and coat , she soon locked up before getting into the car driving straight to Clifton Downs where she managed to find somewhere to park, she got out locking the door and made her way to the bench where her partner was sat , once she was by the bench she sat next to Zoe leaving a small space between them, the blonde looked over

"Sorry , I borrowed you jumper… I didn't want to disturb you…" the blonde spoke shyly

The brunette gave the blonde a reassuring smile "Hey, I'm not mad… it actually suits you better"

The blonde smiled before taking her hand and played with her fingers a little , the brunette noticed and moved in closer so that Zoe could cuddle into her. The blonde looked at her again hesitating a little as she didn't know what to say to the brunette so they both sat in some awkward silence for a little until Frankie decided to speak first

"Could sleep huh? She asked softly

"I tried franks… I really tried until I had a nightmare…" the blonde paused as the brunette moved more closed to her and pulled the blonde into a hug kissing her head, the blonde spoke again "you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you so I came out here with my thoughts.."

the brunette nodded listening while stroking her partners soft blonde hair "hey it's okay I got your note, did you want to talk about what happened in the nightmare?" She questioned softly

"Promise me you won't get mad with what I say?"

"Hey Course I won't be mad, I love you so much zoe"

The blonde nodded "th...the nightmare I had… everyone gave up on me… like they moved on from me especially you… you got close to Andy again and he made you so much happier than I ever did… it just felt like I didn't fit in anymore…" the blonde soon looked down ashamed of what she had just said

"Zoe babe, look at me please" the brunette asked more softly as she gently lifted her partners chin up to look at her "I know your finding it hard to settle back in I really understand that, and it's just a nightmare it meant nothing because I'm never ever gonna leave you, I'm always gonna be here to support you"

Zoe looked up and smiled at her partner "I love you to but do you really mean that I've got your support?" She asked for her reassurance

"Hey of course I do" the brunette spoke cuddling the blonde more and stared out at the bridge for a few moments "it's beautiful"

"What is? Me or the bridge?" Zoe asked softly again but this time with a little smile on her face before closing her eyes as she felt herself suddenly failing to keep her eyes open

"Both..." Before the brunette could finish her sentence she looked down seeing Zoe fast asleep on her lap, she wasn't gonna move her or even wake her as she knew that she was comfortable and safe. Frankie just held her close giving Zoe the reassurance that she needed that night.


End file.
